When to Let Go
Summary The doctors and nurses of Chicago Med find themselves on high alert when an overflow of patients are rushed into the doors following a terrifying apartment complex blaze. Dr. Rhodes fights to save the life of one of "Chicago Fire's" own, while Dr. Halstead and his brother Jay struggle with their own personal battle. Cast Main Cast * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Colin Donnell as Doctor Connor Rhodes * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * Norma Kuhling as Doctor Ava Bekker * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Special Guest Stars * Jesse Spencer as Captain Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann * Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Miranda Rae Mayo as Firefighter Stella Kidd Guest Stars * Heather Headley as Gwen Garrett * Brennan Brown as Doctor Samuel Abrams * Nate Santana as Doctor James Lanik * Paula Jon Derose as Leslie Scott * Adam Jacobs as Ryan Scott * Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp * Louis Herthum as Pat Halstead * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead Co-Stars * Casey Tutton as Nurse Monique Lawson * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris * Tonray Ho as Nurse Leah * Jeremy Shouldis as Doctor Marty Peterson * Desmond Gray as Paramedic Desmond * Fernando Del Cuadro as Distinctive Man * Geneva Maccarone as Jane Doe * Elena Cohen as Blair Scott * C. Anthony Jackson as Security Guard Earl * Keenan Browder as Security Guard Nate * Scott Philyaw as Security Guard #1 * Randall McDonald as Security Guard #2 * Priya Mohanty as Female Patient * Barbara Blomquist as Distraught Woman * La'Shawn Hazelwood as Nurse La'Shawn * Angel Preston as Nurse #2 Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Diane Frolov as Executive Producer * Andrew Schneider as Executive Producer * Michael Waxman as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Stephen Hootstein as Co-Executive Producer * Eli Talbert as Co-Executive Producer * Jeffrey Drayer as Co-Executive Producer * Carla Corwin as Producer * Joseph Sousa as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Safura Fadavi as Co-Producer * Daniel Sinclair as Co-Producer * Leigh Cousins as Associate Producer * Audra Allis as Associate Producer * Lex DuPont as Director Of Photography * Chloe Arbiture as Production Designer * Nick Berrisford as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Jenny Ravitz as Casting * Marisa Ross as Casting * Christal Karge as Casting * Danny Weiss as Executive Story Editor * Meridith Friedman as Story Editor Background information and Notes *Crossover event that that begins with the Chicago Fire episode "Going To War", continues with the Chicago Med episode "When to Let Go" and concludes with the Chicago P.D. episode "Endings". Gallery Cm0402a.jpg Cm0402b.jpg Cm0402c.jpg Cm0402d.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Chicago Med episodes Category:Crossover episodes